1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for forming microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to forming highly sensitive detection and actuation apparatus using, among others, contact transfer method described herein.
2. Description of Related Art
MEMS applied over large areas would enable applications in such diverse areas as sensor skins for humans and vehicles, phased array detectors and adaptive-texture surfaces. MEMS can be incorporated into large area electronics. Conventional photolithography-based methods for fabricating MEMS have provided methods and tools for producing small features with extreme precision in processes that can be integrated with measurement and control circuits. However, the conventional methods are limited to working within the existing silicon semiconductor-based framework. Several challenges, including expense, limited size and form-factor, and a restricted materials set, prevent the future realization of new MEMS for applications beyond single chip or single sensor circuits. Standard processing techniques are particularly restrictive when considering expanding into large area fabrication. Conventional photolithography methods are also incompatible with printing flexible substrate MEMS and micro-sized sensor arrays.
For example, in creating free-standing bridges, cantilevers or membranes from limited material, the conventional methods require surface or bulk micromachining, a series of photolithographic masking steps, thin film depositions, and wet chemical or dry etch releases. Such steps require investing in and creating highly specialized mask sets which render conventional photolithography expensive and time and labor intensive. While the initial investment can be recovered by producing large batches of identical MEMS devices, the conventional methods are cost prohibitive for small batches or for rapid prototype production.
Conventional MEMS have been based on silicon and silicon nitride which are deposited and patterned using known facile processes. Incorporating mechanical elements made of metal on this scale is difficult because of the residual stresses and patterning challenges of adding metal to the surface. This is because metals are resistant to aggressive plasma etching. As a result, conventional MEMS processing apply liftoff or wet chemical etching. The surface tension associated with drying solvent during these patterning steps or a later immersion can lead to stiction (or sticking) of the released structure. Stiction dramatically reduces the production yield.
Another consideration in some large area applications is flexibility. Although photolithography is suitable for defining high fidelity patterns on planar and rigid substrates, it is difficult to achieve uniform registration and exposure over large areas. Display technologies have been among the first applications to create a market for large area microelectronics. To meet the challenges of new markets for large area electronics, alternative means to patterning have been proposed which include: shadow masking, inkjet printing, and micro-contact printing. These techniques are often the only options available for organic semiconductors and other nanostructured optoelectronic materials, some of which have particularly narrow threshold for temperature, pressure and solvent. Conventional methods are not suitable for MEMS using organic semiconductors, nanostructured optoelectronic materials which may be fabricated on a flexible substrate.
An alternative approach is to fabricate electronic structures directly on flexible sheets, but polymeric substrates offering this flexibility are typically limited to low-temperature processing. Accordingly, high temperature processing such as thermal growth of oxides and the deposition of polysilicon on a flexible substrate cannot be supported by conventional processes. Another approach is to fabricate structures on silicon wafers, bond them to a flexible sheet, and then release the structures from the silicon by fracturing small supports or by etching a sacrificial layer. However, this approach tends to locate the structures on the surface having the highest strain during bending.
Therefore, there is a need for flexible, large area fabrication of MEMS that does not rely on photolithography nor requires harsh processing conditions.